Yu's Bedtime Story
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Tsubasa asks Masamune to put Yu to bed...but what happens when Yu wants a bedtime story? Will Masamune rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Yu's Bedtime Story**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Masamune**

"Hey, Masamune…" Yu asks as I stand up. I was sitting on Tsubasa's bed when Yu entered the room. He's wearing his BeyBlade Pajamas with a small teddy bear tucked under his arm.

"What's up little buddy?" He walks over and stands in front of me.

"First thing first, don't call me little!" He smacks me upside the head. I rub it and he waits a moment.

"Is there something else?" I ask. He seems a little hesitant.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" He sits on the bed and hugs his teddy. "Tsubasa always tells me one before I go to bed." I gulp and wait a moment. Yu wants a bedtime story?!

"Uhh…sure?!" I say. He smiles and lies down in the bed. I pull the sheets up and sit on Tsubasa's bed again.

"Do you need help thinking of a story?" He asks. He points over to his bag and tells me there are stories over there. "Sometimes, Tsubasa picks a storybook and reads it to me."

"You have books in your bag?" I raise my eyebrows at him and he shakes his head.

"No, there's Tsubasa's. He carries them for me; that's what he says." I make a mental note to ask him about that.

"Hey, where is Tsubasa even?" I ask.

"Ryo and Hikaru called and said they needed to see him…will you just tell me a story now?" He points at a clock. "It's almost ten. Tsubasa says I have to be asleep by ten thirty at the latest."

"When did he say that?"

"It was on the paper he gave you. He told me what was on it before you got here." I suddenly remember that the paper had mysterious been…donated to the trash can. I hope it didn't have anything important on it.

"Anyway…" I say as I rub my hands together. "Let's start the story."

"Okay…" He lies back and seems to get comfy. I snicker at this a little and take a deep breath.

"Once a upon a time, there was a…a king…a very bad king. And…his name was…GINGKA! Yeah, his name was King Gingka the EVIL! He was very evil and took all the…hamburgers from his…citizens or whatever. He told them, 'Now, you have to eat hotdogs all day long! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"There were some citizens who were…okay with this…but there was one who said no. He was MASMAUNE THE BEST! Oh, and he had a small…sidekick…named…Yu the…scrawny…Yeah, YU the Scrawny!"

"Masamune!" Yu throws a stuffed animal at me and I dodge it before it can hit me.

"HAH!" I scoff right before another stuffed animal hits my face. It falls the ground and I make a sour face at him. He smiles and tells me to continue.

"Fine. So Yu and Masamune went to King Gingka the Evil and told him he had to give all the hamburgers back to the people or whatever. And Gingka said….'NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!'

"Then…he kicked Yu the Scrawny out of the castle. Masamune the BEST still…he was…Okay, he didn't get kicked out. STOP STARINGAT ME! You asked for a story." Yu stands up and hits me with his pillow while bouncing on the bed.

"GIVE ME A GOOD STORY!"

"FINE, BUT STOP HITTING ME!" The pillow flops against my face one more time and I give him another sour look. He sits down and then proceeds to make a mess of the covers as he burrows back underneath them.

"Go…"

"Okay… So Masamune the Best stayed in the castle and King Gingka told him he had to….get out…yeah, Masamune had to leave…and he said no! So the two whipped out their beys and had a battle….Masamune the Best won and took the kingdom…he made everyone…he gave…everybody got hamburgers and all…everything….it ended happy…THERE!" I stand and start to make my way to the door.

"But that's not a story!" I copy one of Tsubasa's famous face-palms and look back. Yu is giving me puppy-dog eyes and he even whimpers a little. I start to say something when the door opens. Tsubasa enters and shoots us a weird look. I look back at the room and see why.

The room's messy and Yu's bed is a cave with killer teddies and pillows. I give him a shaky smile. Tsubasa shuts the door. He takes a deep breath; he wordlessly cleans up and sits on the bed.

"The Bedtime Story?" He says and Yu nods. Tsubasa thinks for a moment and starts telling a story. I stand there, listening. He's really good at this.

"That's a good bedtime story…thanks Tsubasa!" Yu yawns and Tsubasa pulls the covers up.

"Goodnight, Yu. Sleep tight." He leans down and kisses his forehead. He tucks Yu's teddy bear under his arm.

"How…" I start to say when he puts a finger to his lips.

"Shh…come on." He talks me out into the hall and shuts the door.

"How do you know what to do?"

"I do it every night. Yu hates it when something is stable and set. Every night, it's the same thing. I come in and clean up whatever mess is made. I sit down and tell the same story every night."

"When did you start doing that?"

"When we were at the Dark Nebula…Yu hated sleeping in a dark room alone. He made me clean up and then tell him a story. Doji ended up having me move in with him."

"Oh…okay…" I vaguely remember Gingka telling me about that. "So how many years ago?"

"About three."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it. He's just…Yu didn't have a good family. They moved him around from home to home. He finally ran away and somehow ended up in the desert. That's when Doji found him. Because of all that, Yu likes it when something is stable and not moving."

"Kinda like you."

"Yeah, I guess." Tsubasa peaks in at Yu and smiles. Those two are pretty good friends…and exactly what the other needs…

**Thanks for reading. I just got the idea and it was kinda fun. I wrote this more as a cute/friendship story just for the absolute fun of it. =D**

** Funny Story: I finishing the story when my mom came and told me there was a tornado warning. (EVERYONE'S OKAY! We're fine!) Once we came back up from our basement, I told my parents goodnight, (Because it's like 1:15 am) and came to finish the story. I am so dedicated to this. Lol **

** So anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and review please. TTYL**


	2. OVA

**Yu's Bedtime Story OVA**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Tsubasa's Story for Yu**

_"A long time ago, there were many beybladers. There were tons of them but our story focuses on two at least. Our heroes are Yu the Strong and Tsubasa the smarty pants._

_ One day, Yu the Strong and Tsubasa the smarty pants were traveling along a road. They walked as they had been for hours. A while down the road, Yu the Strong stopped to let Tsubasa the smarty pants have a rest. _

_ "Mr. Yu the Strong?" Tsubasa the smarty pants asked. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Where are we going?" Tsubasa the smarty pants asked in a high pitched voice. Yu the Strong replied in a deep voice._

_ "To the land of Sugar and Candy River." _

_ "Why ever are we going there, Yu the Strong?" _

_ "Because, Tsubasa the smarty pants, we must if we are to please the Lion Prince." _

_ "Who's that?"_

_ "Oh, you know. Mr. Grumpy Pants the 5__th__." _

_ "Oh, yes…him!" The two got up and started their walk again. _

_ "Yu the Strong?" Tsubasa the smarty pants asked. "How are we going to get there?" _

_ "Don't worry, Tsubasa the smarty pants. I have an idea." Yu the Strong then grabbed a snake off the ground. He ripped out its fangs and blew hard inside. _

_ "Yu the Strong…be careful!" _

_ "HA HA HA!" The deep laugh echoed. "I am fine. Do not worry so, Tsubasa the smarty pants." He grabbed Tsubasa the smarty pants' wrist and tied the snake to his wrist. The snake acted like a balloon and went up up up! _

_ "Well, then." Yu the Strong laughed. He grabbed another snake and blew into it. _

_ Soon the two were high in the air with their snake balloons. _

_ "YAY!" Tsubasa the smarty pants says. The two laughed and floated along. _

_ "Why are we going down?" Tsubasa the smarty pants asked later as the two floated down. _

_ "I don't know." Yu the Strong says. The two landed and took the snakes off. They continued on their way and soon came to the field of tickle flowers. _

_ "To get to the land of Sugar and Candy Rivers, we must cross this field." Yu the Strong states. _

_ "Then let's go!" Tsubasa the smarty pants started but Yu the Strong stopped him. _

_ "This is the field of tickle flowers. We must be careful." _

_ "HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubasa the smarty pants laughed from the middle of the field. _

_ "Tsubasa the smarty pants!" Yu the Strong called. _

_ "Come on, Yu the Strong! Don't worry about it! It's fun!" _

_ "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Yu the Strong bellowed out laughs as the two finished crossing the field. They stopped and panted at the end. _

_ "Let us go further!" Yu the Strong said. _

_ "YES! It is close!" Tsubasa the smarty pants followed. The two continue until they reached the land of Sugar and Candy River. They go enjoy themselves. _

_ And that's the story of Yu the Strong and Tsubasa the smarty pants." _

**Thanks for reading. I saw a review on the first chapter about not hearing the story that Tsubasa told so I stayed up about another 30 minutes…maybe an hour…It's like 2:40 am here. Anyway…this is what my sleep-deprived mind came up with.**

**Tsubasa called the characters by their full names to make Yu smile and stuff. So that's why it always says Tsubasa the smarty pants or Yu the Strong.**

**Thanks for reading…I'm going to bed to get a little sleep before I go to an all-nighter tomorrow…fun! TTYL Review if you want….**


End file.
